Promethean Knight
[http://www.halowaypoint.com/en-US/halo4guide Halo Waypoint - Halo 4 Interactive Guide] |primary=Varies by type *Suppressor *Scattershot *LightRifle *Incineration Cannon *Binary Rifle |secondary=*Blade Arm *Pulse Grenade |weaponry strength=High |defense=Hardlight Shields |other abilities=*Knights can deploy Promethean Watchers from their backs *Autosentry *Promethean Vision }} The Promethean Knight is an advanced Forerunner AI that appears as an enemy in Halo 4. They can release Watchers from their carapaces in combat, which increase the survivability of Knights in combat through the use of deployable hardlight shields, the ability to re-direct thrown explosives such as grenades, and the ability to revive other Promethean units. Knights wield weapons with two large robotic arms. They also have two smaller, micro-driver arms just below the armed appendages. They can be equipped with every Promethean weapon, but are most commonly seen using the LightRifle, Scattershot or Suppressor. The Promethean Knights are ancient Prometheans and Humans that the Composer altered by giving them a mechanized body that is immune to the Flood, which can only infect living tissue. The first Knights were the original Prometheans, but these were too few in number; the Ur-Didact turned to his old foe, humanity. He rounded up groups of humans meant to be indexed in preparation for the activation of the Halo Array, gaining at the same time increased numbers for his army and a measure of retribution for humanity's actions during the Human-Forerunner War. A group of Forerunners however, noticed and, because of their belief in the Mantle of Responsibility, imprisoned the Ur-Didact and shut down the project. Becoming AIs, they gained a rampant-like quality, becoming just like Sentinels to serve under the Ur-Didact. Variations The variants of the Promethean Knight fill a wide spectrum of battlefield roles.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Omxyh9Ti9Yw& YouTube - Halo 4 interview with Gamespot] Knight Lancer A variant of Promethean Knights that act as scouts and marksmen, using Promethean Vision to track their targets. In line with their role as scouts, vanguards and snipers, they are extremely accurate even at long range.Examiner - Promethean Enemies and Weapons Lancers can charge the player in a 'zig-zag' fashion by teleporting in quick succession, rapidly closing the distance between themselves and the player where they can bring their LightRifle or Binary Rifle, and Blade Arms to bear. Lancers are distinguishable by the large angular pieces on their back armor. Knight Commander Knight Commanders serve as the group leaders among the Promethean Knights. They can wield Incineration Cannons, boast stronger armor, and can deploy floating Autosentry turrets to further distract and overwhelm the enemy. An unknown ability allows them to push away anything in front of themselves or push themselves in the air. Fiery yellow and orange markings on their face and back armor distinguish Knight Commanders from other ranks. Knight Battlewagon Knight Battlewagons were rarely seen in the field because they were deployed only when other Promethean forces had failed. In addition to the abilities of the Knight Commander, they boast additional Hardlight shielding and wield the Scattershot, making it a challenge to confront them up close. Large hardlight spines, dark yellow facial markings, and covered eyes distinguish Knight Battlewagons from the other ranks. Tactics *Prometheans are among the most difficult enemies of the entire Halo series. Although their large size presents a larger target, they randomly teleport, and their shields can not only withstand much damage, but also recharge much more quickly than MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor or a Sangheili Personal Energy Shield. Their great strength also makes their melee attacks devastating. Only high-ranking Sangheili and Jiralhanae can compare on levels of damage. *They often lead groups of Promethean Crawlers that flank the player and flush them out of cover for the Knights to attack. *The Promethean Watchers that they deploy can offer support fire and protection for the Knights. They can project a Hardlight Shield to protect Knights from damage, catch thrown grenades and throw them back at the player, and can regenerate fallen Knights. If possible, it is a good idea to eliminate the Watchers first. *The Gravity Hammer is an excellent weapon against the Prometheans. A direct hit can kill any Promethean in a single strike on lower difficulties and severely damage them on higher difficulties. *The Noob Combo is probably the most useful way to dispose of all Knight classes: deplete the Knight's shields with a Plasma Pistol overcharge shot and then repeatedly shoot their exposed skull with any precision-class weapon (Battle Rifle, DMR, LightRifle, etc). **A variation of the Noob Combo (replacing the precision weapon with a Plasma Grenade) will instantly kill any form of Knight on any difficulty. However, this tactic can be ineffective against larger numbers of Knights due to the fact that the player can only carry two Plasma Grenades at any given time. It is more effective in cooperative play due to the number of Plasma Grenades available increasing with each additional player that joins. *Before a Lancer does a "Zig-zag Teleport Charge," it will draw back its Blade Arm, giving you early warning. When it does this, retreat. It will lunge at where you were standing when it initiated that attack and will usually kill you in one hit, especially if your shields are not at 100%. *A Lancer will always teleport away after a Zig-zag Charge, but it will pause for just a second before it does. A Shotgun or Scattershot blast can kill it before it teleports away (on lower difficulties) or heavily damage it (on higher difficulties). *The Shotgun and Scattershot are good weapons against the Prometheans. Even on Legendary, only 3-4 shots are needed to kill them. *Once a Knight's shields are depleted, its helmet will open, exposing its face. Shooting the face with a precision weapon will kill it instantly. *An effective exploit to use on Easy, Normal and sometimes Heroic difficulties is to melee a Knight while strafing around it until you are in the position to perform an assassination. **This is far more risky on Heroic because a Knight can kill you with a single strike from its Blade Arm. *Waste no Railgun ammo on Knights unless absolutely necessary. Knights are surprisingly resistant to the Railgun. This resistance is very noticeable on Heroic difficulty or higher with the Tilt skull activated: a Knight can take 2 to 3 shots before disintegrating. However, one shot will usually take out their shields. Gallery Knight_Concept_1.jpg|Concept art of possible Knight designs. H4-Concept-PrometheanKnight.jpg|Early concept art of the Promethean Knights, showing a much more controllable "mech". Knight_concept_01.png|Early concept art comparing a more mech like Knight to a SPARTAN-IV. H4-Concept-Early-Knight.jpg|An early in-game concept of a Promethean Knight, showing a much more mechanical design. Knight_Concept_2.png|Concept art of the 4 Knight variants featured in the game. chief_vs_knight.png|Concept art of John-117 fighting a Promethean Knight. H4_PrometheanKnight_Pose.png|A render of a standard Promethean Knight. Knight_1.png|A standard Knight. H4-Knight-BladeWeapon.png|A Promethean Knight "Blade Arm". Knight_2.png|A Knight scans a dead UNSC Marine. Knight_3.png Knight_4.jpg|A Knight Battlewagon. Knight_5.png|A Knight prepares to fire a Pulse Grenade. Knight_Arms.png|The micro-driver arms of a Knight. Knight_closeup_1.png|A close up of a standard Knight. Knight_closeup_2.png|A close up of a Knight Battlewagon. Knight_closeup_3.png|A close up of a Knight Lancer. Knight_Roaring_1.png|A Knight roaring at John-117 while under the Librarian's control. Knight_Roaring_2.jpg|A Knight roaring at John-117 while under the Didact's control. Knight_Skull_Blue.png|The holographic skull under the Knight's helmet. Knight_Skull_Red.jpeg Knight_Teleports_1.png|A Knight teleports away from battle. Knight_Teleports_2.png|A Knight teleports into combat. Knight_with_Watcher.png|A Watcher still attached to its Knight. Prometheans_Engage_Covenant.png|All 3 Promethean variants engage Covenant Remnant forces. Trivia *Promethean's small manipulator hands are connected to their bodies, but their weapon arms and legs float free of their body. The legs (as opposed to some form of anti-gravity device) nevertheless seem to support their weight because the body sways and moves in response to the Prometheans' heavy footsteps. *The Knight's helmet closely resembles that of a hornless FOTUS helmet. Appearances *''Halo 4'' *''Halo: Silentium'' Sources See also *Promethean Watcher *Promethean Crawler Category:Forerunner A.I. Category:Halo 4